User blog:Otherside86/Stallion Co-Stars
For a while, I've been thinking they should put some stallions as supporting characters, like Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I don't really want them to outshine the girls, but I would like them to be an important part of the show and great friends to the Mane 6. And let's face it, Spike has been hanging out with the girls too much. So in my version, My Little Pony welcomes Boys. Sir Sheath: A green-coated, yellow-maned earth pony with a sword for a cutie mark. A kind, brave, and strong pony, and one of the few hoof-chosen by Princesses to be part of the newest addiction to the Equestrian Defence Force, The Steed Knights of the Chess Table. Becoming a knight improved Sheath's skills and knowledge in weaponry, strategy, and hoof-to-hoof combat. His favorite game is chess and his favorite contact sport is jousting. I have chosen him to be Twilight Sparkle's love interest. Sir Sheath is like Twilight's "missing half." He'll even get easily acquainted to Shining Armor. Nimbus Quasar: A black-coated, red-maned pegasus with vector arrows for a cutie mark. He is a performing artist who is skilled in dancing, gymnastics, parkour, and acrobatics. He seems negative and a bit of a downer most of the time, but I can be a good source of wisdom. He delivers minor insults and sassy comebacks whenever a pony is being obnoxious; like when Rarity is being too uptight, or when Rainbow Dash is being egotistic, or when Spike is being too silly. Bright Idea: A blue-coated, light green-maned unicorn with a light bulb for a cutie mark. A silly, but brillant inventor who can create any wacky thing that pops into his head. He hopes that his crazy inventions will be part of the next century. Bright Idea and Nimbus Quasar have been best friends since they were colts. He also has a crush on Pinkie Pie. Riff Wrath: A black-maned alicorn with bat-like wings, a broken horn, a brick red coat, and a bident for a cutie mark. I suggest him to be the show's new main antagonist. Riff Wrath is a master criminal from the secret criminal organization, Enmity. Enmity has been hiding from Princess Celestia for decades. It is depicted of all different species of creatures; like ponies, griffons, dragons, diamond dogs, and changelings. Each Enmity agent is a professional criminal, rule-breaker, hoodlum, and neigh''sayers. Their goal: '''whatever they want.' They go around Equestria, committing hanus acts of their pleasing, without letting anypony stand in their way. In other words, they are not fans Celestia or her ruling. He is short-tempered, bumbling, and treats evil like a lifestyle. When he cross pathes with the main characters and starts trouble, he becomes their arch nemesis and both Sheath and Twilight's equal. They get a shock when they find out he's dating "the Great and Powerful" Trixie. His weapon of choice is an actual bident. Little Valor: A teal-colored, brown- haired earth pony colt with a shield for a cutie mark. Sir Sheath's Steed Knight apprentice and a good friend to Pipsqueak and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Silver Spoon has a crush on him, even though Diamond Tiara doesn't like him. Xeno: A changeling agent of the Enmity Organization and Riff Wrath's half-witted henchman. Despite being a great master of disguise (like all changelings are), he is so presumptuous and overzealous. So he is often scolded by Riff Wrath every now and then. The lenses of his eyes are in a pattern of squares, like eyes of most insects. If you want to see what they would look like, enter these codes into "Advenced" on the Pony Creator: Sir Sheath: 33270W70006EFD00FFC39C00000D3FD00UN1837400000000D0D3FD00FFFFFD2111D3FD00000000 Nimbus Quasar: ''' 333G0960200000007F7F7F11000005900PN183710402100140FE0000FF7FFF12107F3FCC004CB2 '''Bright Idea: 2X240A21000008FE14E27102400DA9100SL1837002110001S193FE40FFFFFE1O107F3FCC004CB2 Riff Wrath: 341P1E74907F2D355453530300014103FUN183220B04062190000000FF7EFF17107E3ECB004BB1 Little Valor: 1B2807700000A09EFFC49D000004F3214UN1837000030003004F3214FF7FFF2W107F3FCC004CB2 I had an idea for their voice actors: Sir Sheath - Joseph Gordon-Levitt Nimbus Quasar - Will Friedle Bright Idea - James Arnold Taylor Riff Wrath- Tim Curry Little Valor - Logan Grove Xeno - Tom Kenny Sir Sheath, Nimbus Quasar, and Bright Idea (singing) - One Direction Category:Blog posts